legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S1 P9/Transcript
(Erin, Ava and Katlyn are seen trapped in Slimer's grasp) Slimer:..... Ava: S-Slimy, come on! This isn't you! Slimer: Of course its me! You know me! I'm your bestie! Ava: S-Slimy! Please you- (Slimer puts slime over Ava's mouth) Slimer: Shh shh bestie. I'll get to you in a moment. Still have some work to her. And... *Turns to Katlyn* Katlyn: !! Slimer: I wanna finally enjoy Katlyn's body. Its something new. Katlyn: *Muffled yelling* Slimer: Don't worry Katlyn. I just wanna feel that belly of yours. (Ava looks scared as Slimer slowly moves to Katlyn who's shocked. Scene goes back to outside which Shade trying to bust down the door) Shade: AVA!!! KAT!!!! Jack: It won't work Shade! We tried that! Shade: Well what the hell do we do?! Raynell: We don't know! That's the only way in! And the window, like the door is blocked by slime! And if we try to use our powers, we'll hurt the girls! Shade: DAMMIT!!! Batty:..... (Back inside....) Katlyn: *Moans* (Slimer is seen with Katlyn from behind, rubbing her exposed stomach and rubbing her shoulder) Slimer: Such nice smooth skin. That's good. That's very good. Ava: *Muffled yelling* Erin: *Muffled yelling* Slimer: I'll be with you in a moment girls! I'm still having some fun here. Katlyn: *Shakes her body around while growls* Slimer: *Wraps arm around Katlyn to hold her* Oooh you're feisty aren't ya? Katlyn: *Glares* Slimer: Be happy Katy. This is a happy moment. Katlyn: *Growls* (Slimer puts a hand to her stomach) Slimer: Oh. I better finish up. I'll be back in a moment. (Slimer resumes finishing up sliming the room) Erin:..... Ava: *Scared moan* Slimer: There we go! (The whole room is seen slimed up) Slimer: Now. I can spend the rest of the time with beautiful girls like you. Ava: *Muffled sobbing* Slimer: Aww Ava are you lonely? Don't worry I got you. Katlyn: !! *Muffled yelling* Slimer: Hehe. (Outsdie the room, the heroes are seen thinking of what to do) Kyle: Now what?! Alex: This is getting ridiculous! Jack: All right that's it! I'm busting down the door! Raynell: NO!! Jack: Why not?! Raynell: You'll hurt Erin if you do Jack! Jack: What the hell am I suppose to do then!? Raynell: I don't know but we can't just attack!! (The heroes all start to argue over what to do. Batty meanwhile starts to think) Batty: *Thinking* Slimy.... There's got to be a way to get you to stop... But how? (Batty then gets an idea) Batty: *Gasp* Guys I got it! Alex: You do?! Jack: What is it!? Batty: Come on listen up. (The group gathers around Batty and she whispers the plan) Jessica:.... That... Just might work. Batty: It will. I know it will. Jordna: All right. We'll let you lead the way Batty. Batty: Right. You guys get the stuff. And be ready. Alex: Right! Jessica: Will do! (Batty nods. Back inside Erin's room.....) Ava: *Sad moans* Slimer: *Gently hugs and rubs Ava* There, there Ava. I'm hre for you bestie. Ava: *Thinking* Make it stop.... Slimer: *Happy hum* Katlyn: *Angry muffled yelling* (After a moment, Slimer backs away and puts a hand to her stomach) Slimer: Welp. Time to get started. Girls: ??? (Slimer approaches Erin) Slimer: Erin. Somethings I wanted to say. Erin:... Slimer: I'm so happy I met you. You were my first human friend. And you also showed me how beautiful human girls can be. (Slimer puts her arms around Erin) Slimer: ANd you are easily one of the most beautiful human girls ever. Erin:.... Slimer: *Smile* And now...... (Slimer stretches her body up) Erin: *Confused moan* (Slimer's stomach opens up. The slime around Erin shoots into the stomach. It starts to slowly pull Erin in) Erin: !!! Slimer: We'll be together. Forever. Erin: *Muffled screaming* Katlyn: !!! *Muffled yelling* Ava: *Muffled crying* (Erin is seen slowly going into Slimer's stomach. She trashs and struggles but cannot break free. Slimer gets a smile of pure happiness) Slimer: You're going to be sooooo good Erin... SOoooooo good. (Knock knock) Slimer: ! Huh? Batty: *Voice* Oooooh Slimy! Its me! You'r bestie/lover! Batty! Slimer: B-Batty?! (Slimer pulls Erin from her stomach and returns to normal) Batty: *Voice* That's right! (Slimer goes up to the door) Slimer: Hey Batty! What's up? Batty: *Voice* I just wanna see the cutest Targhul to ever walk the face of the Earth. You. Slimer: *gasp* Awww Batty you- …. Waaait… Are you here to try and take my girls away from me?! Erin Ava and Katlyn are staying with me Batty! Batty: *Voice* But Slimy! (Slimer then starts to smell something good) Batty: *Voice* I have your favorite! Slimer: Hmm? (Slimer peeks though the door and sees tons of food) Slimer: *Voice* Wooow. That's so good. Batty: Yeah! So come on out and lets eat together! Slimer:..... Batty: Look Slimy don't worry. You can keep those girls I don't care. There's only one girl I want more then anything. Its you. Slimer:...… Batty: While a lot of these girls are nice and pretty, YOU are the only one I truly ever wanted. I love feeling your slimy body and your super nice energenicness. So please. Come out here and come on and give me a big old slimy hug. Slimer:.......... (Slimer soon opens the door and smiles at Batty) Slimer: Awww Batty! (Slimer holds out her arms to give Batty a hug as she walks toward her) Batty:...… NOW GUYS!!! Slimer: ! (Suddenly Alex, Jessica and Jordan all use they're psychic powers and trap Slimer in a barrier Slimer: W-WHAT?!! N-NO!! LET ME OUT!! (Slimer starts banging against the barrier in order to get out) Batty: Hold her in there till she tires herself out! Slimer: YOU TRICKED ME!!! Batty: Sorry Slimy, it's for your own good! (Slimer screams loudly and starts to rapidly bash against the barrier) Alex: Whoa she's going wild! Jessica: Just hold it guys! We got this! (Slimer continues banging until she slowly starts to stop) Slimer:........ (Slimer goes into a meltd state and started to pant) Jordan: That got her! Alex: All right! Let's get her to quarantine! Slimer: B....Batty...? Batty: It'll be okay SLimy. I promise. Slimer:... I'm.... I'm hungry.... Batty: I know, I know. We'll get you fed once you're in the basement. Slimer: *Moans* Alex: Let's move! (The 4 take Slimer down to the basement. Shade and Jack enter the room an goes to free the girls) Jack: Erin! Shade: Oh god, guys! (Jack frees Erin) Jack: You okay? Erin: Well.... I'm gonna have a nightmares tonight... But yeah... I'm good. Jack: Here. I got ya. (Jack lifts Erin up bridal style) Erin: *Smile* Oh you. (The slime covering the room melts and dissolves away, returning the room to normal) Erin: Phew, nothing was destroyed! Jack: Thank god. (The two look over at Shade freeing Ava and Katlyn. Ava hugs Shade) Ava: Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you Shade! Shade: Heh, don't mention it sweetie. Ava: That was so scary! Katlyn: Not to mention disgusting. Ugh... I need a shower... Ava: It was your idea! Katlyn: I know I know. Shade: Well, at least no one got hurt. Katlyn: Yeah. Shade: Now, you go rest for a bit. We'll go check down in the basement. Katlyn: Thanks... Come on Ava. Ava: I hope Slimy will be okay... (The two girls leave) Shade: I'll leave you two alone for now. *Leaves* Jack: Well... Just us now. Erin: Yep. (The two sit on the bed) Jack: S-Sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. Erin: Hey, it all worked out. Jack: Still, I hate you had to go though that and I wasn't able to help you.... Erin: It's okay sweetie. You did your best. Jack: I know... Erin: Besides, I walked myself into it kind of by locking the door and attacking Slimer. Jack: Heh, she probably did it for those cute little abs of yours. Erin: Hey! Jack: Come on. *Pokes Erin's stomach* You know I'm right. Erin: H-Hey! Stop that! Jack: *Pokes Erin's stomach* No. Erin: *Sniffins giggle* S-Stop it! Jack: Aww come on Erin! Let out that cute laugh of yours! Erin: Don't you dare! I'll freeze you solid! Jack: Hmm..Worth it. (Jack grabs' Erin and pulls her into his lap and tries to tickle her) Erin: *Tries to hold laughter* J-JACK L-LET GO!! Jack: Hmm, no I don't think so! Erin: J-JACK!!! Jack: Come on, let me hear you laugh! Erin: N-NO!! Jack: Eriiiin... Erin:.....*Snicker* Jack: Come on! Let it out and I'll stop! (After a few moments Erin couldn't hold it in and starts to laugh finally) Erin: *Laughing* Jack: There you go! (Jack stops tickling and just holds Erin as she laughs) Erin: *Laughing* Y-You ass! Jack: *Laughs* I know I am! (The two laugh for a moment and Erin just rests her head on Jack) Erin: *Happy hum* Jack:.... Hey. Erin: Yeah? Jack: I know I shouldn't ask since I tickled you. But... Think you can show me another dance? Erin: Hmm.... Tell you what? Wait till Slimer is feeling better. Then I'll dance. Jack: Deal. Erin: Right now... I just wanna be right here... Jack: Yeah. Me too. (Jack smiles and hugs Erin) Jack and Erin:........... TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts